


Last

by orphan_account



Series: One word prompts [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Ugh, aokaga - Freeform, im sorry, it's a bit half assed, läst, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May I request AoKaga with 'Last' as the prompt? c:"<br/>One word prompt tumblr ask by noijakupls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last

For 2 weeks, it felt like Kagami was ignoring him. The last of his priorities. 

He gets that his lover is a busy man. Hell, for the most part it was Aomine who was always busy. It was just that, right when he was given a 2 week off it was when the business man seemed to be in a hitch.

Every single attempt to spend time with him was either “Sorry Daiki, some hooligan forced me into a goukon.” or, “Tatsuya and i have plans on Wednesday, i’ll make it up to you yeah?” 

Tch, that brother of his still hadn’t moved on had he? Back to the topic though, Aomine was left with today before he got back to police duties, and if he didn’t get to spend time with his lover he would burst, and just drag him away in the middle of a meeting with no regards and fuck him onto their matress.

Saturday evening, Kagami had finally arrived home. Aomine had set up a fancy-schmancy like dinner complete with a rose bouquet to be given to Kagami. 

“A-aomine? What is this?” Aomine grabbed the bouquet, handing it over to Kagami and leading him to the chair across with the hand on his back.

“Oh, nothing. Just a little surprise for my Taiga.” Kagami then sat on the chair, a little bit weirded out by the whole thing Aomine was doing, yet still kind of appreciating it. He knew that he only called him by his first name when he was sulking about him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he put the roses down on the floor just to grab a burger. 

“For the past two weeks you were busy with other people” Aomine had folded his hands over as he settled it on the table, Kagami was by then chewing his burger with a split eyebrow raised.

“Uh, yeah. What about it?” The tiger had retorted back, gulping down his burger before answering.

“You know i had my 2 week day off right?” Kagami was mindlessly just consuming his dinner as he looked up at Aomine to find him smirking with unease.

Realization floods Kagami as he sheepishly rubs the neck of his nape. “Well, it wasn’t as if it was my choice to leave you alone.” 

“Tch, i know that.” Kagami could see the jealousy in his eyes, and how down he was. It was partially his fault anyway that he couldn’t say no to his colleagues.

“Hey, hey..” he walked over to his lover and sat on his lap, grabbing his chin to level with his. “I save the best for the last” Kagami then pecks the tip of Aomine’s nose. “And this is one of those times” he grins as he loops his arms around the tanned male’s neck. 

“What do you say to skipping dinner and having me instead?” 

Aomine thanks his mother for forcing him into an acting workshop. “Normally, you wouldn’t have to ask me instead”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this drabble is a bit half assed but im going to be glad if somebody actually enjoys it


End file.
